


Mittsommertag

by gottemar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottemar/pseuds/gottemar
Summary: An einem heißen Mittsommertag befinden sich der Hexer Geralt und der Barde Rittersporn auf Wanderschaft und der Suche nach einem Auftrag und einem kaltem Bier.
Kudos: 4





	Mittsommertag

**Author's Note:**

> Diese kurze Geschichte habe ich an einem sehr heißen Sommertag geschrieben um mich von der Hitze abzulenken.

„Gelb steht das Korn, rot scheint die Sonne, weiß leuchten die Wölkchen...“   
Auf einem dicken dunklen Rappen sitzt ein Barde, die Laute im Arm und singt. Seine Kleidung ist so bunt, wie sein Lied selbst. Er nimmt sich den Hut mit der Reiherfeder vom Kopf, wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und fächelt sich Luft zu. „Puh, heiß ist es. Viel zu heiß um jetzt auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Pause sollte man machen, da, am Bächlein unter den Bäumen, was meinst du, Geralt?“   
Der Barde blickt sich nach seinem Gefährten um. Der Mann auf der nussbraunen Stute hat die Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt. Auf seiner Brust steht der Schweiß.   
„Dir hat die Sonne das Hirn verbrannt, Rittersporn. Wir haben erst vor zwei Stunden Rast gemacht.“  
„Und wenn schon“, ruft der Barde. „Wir haben´s doch nicht eilig. Schau, Plötze zittern schon die Flanken. Ein Bad im Fluss täte ihr sicher gut.“ Der Barde, genannt Rittersporn, tätschelt der Stute seines Gefährten den Hals.   
„Hexer, was ist los mit dir? Hetzt von einem Ort zum anderen, als gäbe es kein Morgen“   
Der Hexer löst ein ledernes Band von seinem Handgelenk und bindet sich damit das lange, milchweiße Haar zu einem Zopf.  
„Es ist widerwärtig heiß.“ stöhnt er, ohne auf die Reden seines Freundes einzugehen und reibt sich über den verschwitzten Nacken. 

Der Dichter schwingt sich aus dem Sattel und zieht sein Pferd am Zügel hinter sich her zum Fluss. Er nimmt dem Tier die Satteltaschen ab und wirft sie in das hohe Gras unter einer Weide, die am Ufer des Bächleins steht. Seine Laute legt er liebevoll darauf. Der Hexer lenkt seine Stute ebenfalls in den Schatten. Eine Weile beobachtet er den Freund, wie er sich die hohen Stiefel auszieht und dann die bunte Hose bis übers Knie krempelt. Der Dichter watet in das Bächlein. „Albern siehst du aus.“, sagt der Hexer und schwingt sich vom Pferd. Plötze wiehert, erleichtert, sein Gewicht los zu sein. „Und wenn schon, s´ sieht mich ja keiner. Auf die Wonne von kaltem Wasser auf geschwollenen Füßen will ich nicht verzichten. Bleib du nur da stehen und mosere.“ Geralt, der Hexer, lässt sich ins Gras sinken. Er reibt sich das schmerzende Knie. Dann zieht auch er sich die hohen Stiefel aus, wirft sie beiseite.   
An den Stamm der Birke gelehnt, schließt der Hexer die Augen. Der Dichter kommt zurück ans Ufer und lässt sich neben ihn plumpsen. „Hier, hab ich frisch aufgefüllt. Auf dein Wohl, Geralt.“ Rittersporn hält ihm den tropfenden Wasserschlauch unter die Nase. „Hmm, da bist du mit deinen Schweißfüßen durchgeplanscht.“ Geralt verzieht das Gesicht, nimmt ihm den Schlauch ab. „Immer hast du was zu meckern.“ Der Barde klimpert beleidigt auf der Laute. „Das macht das Wetter, es ist einfach zu warm. Rasten wir, Rittersporn, rasten wir, wir können nachts weiterziehen.“ 

Auf der Wasseroberfläche des Bächleins spiegelt sich das milchige Licht des Mondes. Irgendwo den Lauf hinab quaken Frösche im Schilf. Mit einem dümmlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen erwacht der Dichter Rittersporn- und schreckt zurück. Er blickt in die glühenden Augen des Hexers. „Endlich wach? Muss ja ein angenehmer Traum gewesen sein.“ Rittersporn reckt sich. „Ein Traum, aus dem kein Mann jemals aufwachen möchte, ein Traum über eine Maid…“ „Schon gut, verschone mich mit Einzelheiten. Die Sonne ist längst untergegangen, wir können reiten.“ Der Hexer erhebt sich mühsam aus der Hocke, geht zu seiner bereits gesattelten Stute Plötze und zurrt seine Decke und Satteltasche fest. Er wirft dem Barden ungeduldige Blicke zu, während dieser gemächlich seine Laute schultert, seine Stiefel anzieht und sich auf Pegasus, seinen Hengst schwingt. „Um noch mal auf meinen Traum zurück zu kommen, Geralt, eine Maid war das, das sage ich dir, mit Hüften wie…“ Der Hexer schüttelt resigniert seinen Kopf.

****

Im immer noch warmen Wind der Nacht wippen die Zweige des Waldes. Es knarrt und knackt im Unterholz. Rittersporn lenkt sein Pferd näher an Geralts. Im Gegensatz zu dem Dichter macht dem Hexer die Dunkelheit nichts aus. Seine Augen sind an die Nacht angepasst. „Uh, unheimlich hier. Musstest du ausgerechnet den Weg durch den Wald nehmen? Wir hätten doch auch den Weg am Fluss entlang nehmen können. Da trifft man wenigstens hin und wieder auf Menschen.“ „Und Ertrunkene.“ Der Hexer schüttelt den Kopf, das weiße Haar fällt ihm ins Gesicht. „Der Weg durch den Wald ist kürzer. Wenn wir schon nicht am Tage reiten, dann nehmen wir wenigstens den kürzesten Weg. Außerdem bin ich ja hier. Dir wird nichts geschehen, solange…“ Aus dem Unterholz stürzt eine schwarze Gestalt auf sie zu, noch bevor Geralt den Satz beendet hat. Pegasus wiehert erschrocken, Plötze steigt. Den Hexer holt es dabei aus dem Sattel. Er rollt sich ab, zieht im Fallen das Silberschwert aus der Scheide, die er über den Rücken trägt und vollführt einen Hieb. Blut spritzt. Der Angreifer sackt schlapp in sich zusammen, kopflos. „Das war ein Ghul.“ Geralt wischt das Blut im hohen Gras ab. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern hält Rittersporn dem Hexer die Zügel seine Stute hin. Der Hexer schwingt sich zurück in den Sattel, unbeeindruckt von dem Zwischenfall. Er wirft Rittersporn einen leicht verächtlichen Blick zu. Als er sieht, dass sein Freund zittert, tut es ihm leid. „Ich habe dir gesagt, mit mir wird dir nichts geschehen. Bleib ruhig.“ „Ich bin ja ruhig, ich weiß ja, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann- weiß ich.“ Rittersporn reitet dicht bei dem Hexer. „Nur warn mich nächstes Mal früher, wenn sich was nähert, ja?“ Geralt nickt. 

*****  
„Der Ort Brackweiher trägt seinen Namen zurecht“, denkt Geralt, als sie bei Anbruch des Tages die ersten Häuser erreichen. Der Wind trägt fauligen Geruch vom Wasser zu ihnen hinüber. Im Graben neben der unbefestigten Straße liegt ein verendetes Schwein. Rittersporn verzieht das Gesicht. „Zwing mich nicht, hier länger als nötig zu verweilen, Geralt.“ „Hält dein Poetenherz das nicht aus?“ „Nein, meine Poetennase.“ Geralt lacht. Eine übernächtigt wirkende Stadtwache mit fettem Wanst kommt aus einem Wachhäuschen auf sie zu und versperrt ihnen den Weg. „Wohin die Herren.“, fragt der Mann. „Ich bin Hexer, Herr, und habe von eurem Vogt einen Auftrag für ein Monster erhalten, dass den Wald um Brackweiher unsicher macht. Wir bleiben nicht lange.“ Der Wachmann nickt sie nur durch. 

Vor der Gaststätte liegen die ersten Schnapsleichen. Geralt steigt ab und führt Plötze vorsichtig um die Schläfer zur Tränke. Dort bindet er die Stute fest. „Behagt mir nicht, die Pferde unbewacht hier zu lassen.“, murrt Rittersporn. Der Hexer zuckt die Achseln. „Kannst ja hier bleiben und aufpassen.“ Rittersporn holt seine Laute von Pegasus´ Rücken und schreitet dem Hexer voran. „Entschuldige, aber meine Kehle ist zu trocken, als dass ich meine Zeit mit Pferdebewachen verbringen würde.“ Schwungvoll stößt er die Tür zur Schenke auf, offensichtlich hofft er auf den großen Auftritt. Der bleibt aus.   
Drinnen ist es staubig, riecht muffig. Geralt schiebt einen lallenden Säufer beiseite, bahnt sich seinen Weg zum Tresen. Der Wirt wischt mit einem schmutzigen Lappen den schmutzigen Tresen. Als Geralt vor ihm steht, wirft er ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Was willst du, Weißhaar? Suchst du Ärger?“ „Etwas zu Trinken, das suche ich.“ „Dann such woanders, Mutant.“ Geralts Mund wird schmal. Bevor er etwas erwidern kann, schwingt die Tür zu den hinteren Räumen auf. „Sei nicht blöd, Alter.“ Die Frau des Wirtes ist mindestens einen Kopf größer als ihr Gatte und doppelt so breit. „ Sei nicht blöd. Gib dem Mann etwas zu Trinken.“ Sie schenkt Geralt ein zahnloses Lächeln. „Nimm´s ihm nicht übel, Weißhaar. Er ist alt und fürchtet sich vor Leuten wie dir.“ Sie reicht ihm einen Krug Bier. „Holde Maid, hättet ihr wohl auch für mich, einen armen Minnesänger und Barden, einen Krug dieses wunderbaren Gesöffs?“ Rittersporn nimmt das Hütchen mit Feder ab und verneigt sich. Die Wangen der Bardame röten sich. „Sicher, habe ich, wenn du´s bezahlen kannst.“ „Aber gewiss kann ich´s.“ Geralt verdreht die Augen und wendet sich ab. Der Hexer hat nicht die Geduld für romantische Spielchen des Barden. Er nimmt sich einen Stuhl, lässt sich schwer darauf nieder. Ein Trinker mit blutunterlaufenen Augen schaut ihn abschätzend an. „Missgeburt.“, murmelt er in seinen Bart. Der Hexer hört es. Hexer haben gute Ohren. Aber der Hexer ist nicht in der Stimmung, eine Prügelei anzufangen und tut, als habe er es überhört. Er kippt das Bier herunter, steht auf, schiebt Rittersporn zur Seite. Er hält der Barfrau ein Paar Münzen hin. „Wir wollen weiter. Suchen jemanden, der uns etwas über das Untier aus eurem Wald erzählen kann. Jäger vielleicht, oder Waldhüter“ „Wir wollen nicht weiter, Geralt. Du willst das, Hexer, ich nicht. Tut mir leid, mein Freund hier ist unhöflich. Leicht reizbar. Das macht die Hitze.“ „Redet mit Hannes, der lebt in der Hütte am Ende des Weihers. Der sagt, er hätte das Untier gesehen, hätte seine Ziegen geholt.“Ritterspron winkt der Bardame fröhlich zum Abschied, während der Hexer ihn zum Ausgang zerrt. 

Wieder draußen schlägt den beiden Männern eine Welle von Hitze entgegen. Obwohl grade erst aufgegangen, brennt die Sonne bereits. „Heh, Geralt, sag, wolltest du nicht grade noch rasten und Bier trinken? Wir hätten uns ein Zimmer nehmen können.“ nörgelt der Barde.  
„Hier gewiss nicht.“  
„Weil sie dich einen Mutant genannt habe?“  
„Ja, weil sie mich Mutant genannt haben. Und weil ich das dringende Bedürfnis verspüre, jemandem ordentlich eins aufs Maul zu geben. Nur kann ich solche Art von Ärger grade gar nicht gebrauchen.“ Rittersporn zuckt die Achseln. „Von mir aus suchen wir diesen Hannes. Aber bitte schnell, es wird mir schon wieder zu warm.“   
Geralt schaut seinen Freund überrascht an. „Hätte gedacht, du würdest maulen.“  
„Ich doch nicht.“   
„Grade du.“   
Rittersporn fächelt sich mit seinem Hütchen Luft zu und sieht den Hexer nun ernst an. „Ich versteh das. Wie sehr es dich ärgert, Geralt, wenn sie dich Mutant nennen. Aber nimm es, wie es ist, kannst es ja doch nicht ändern. Heißt ja nicht, dass es schlecht ist, wenn man anders ist als die Übrigen. Die Meisten sind eben engstirnige Kleingeister, schadet nicht, dass du dehnen nicht ähnelst.“ Rittersporn legt dem Hexer die Hand auf den Arm und drückt einmal leicht zu. Der Hexer erinnert sich, warum er die Gesellschaft von seinem Barden so schätzt.  
Die beiden führen ihre Pferde durch den Ort. Ein paar Kinder stehen am Wegesrand und schneiden Grimassen. Als sich der Hexer nach ihnen umdreht, nehmen sie wild kreischend Reißaus. Rittersporn lacht. „So unbeschwert müsste man sein, so wie die Kinder.“ Geralt krempelt die Hemdsärmel hoch und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass du das auch bist. Jedenfalls stellst du genau so viel Unfug an, wie diese Halbstarken.“   
„Man muss sich doch seine Leichtigkeit und seinen Frohsinn bewahren, was meinst du? Ein Lied über die Jugend!“ ruft Rittersporn und stimmt seine Laute.


End file.
